


From Enemies to What?

by magicai



Series: Harry Potter Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mean draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicai/pseuds/magicai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco bullies Harry and the (slightly) unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for english, hope you like it...  
> sienna :)

_ Crap. Crap. Crap. _ Draco thought as he raced to potions class with Snape. He ran down the corridor until he reached room 394, he didn’t notice anyone else until he saw another hand reach for the door knob. Draco looked up,

“Potter. Weasel. What a surprise.” Draco smirked.

“Malfoy.” Harry ground out.

Draco simply smirked again and pulled the heavy oak door open. As soon as he did Snape looked up, 

“Mr. Malfoy,” He spoke in his nasally voice, “you’ve joined us at last.”

“Sorry Professor, I was on the quidditch field practicing.”  
“Naturally. Just don’t be late again.”

Harry and Ron tried to slip past behind Draco, when Snape spoke.

“Potter. Weasly. What is your excuse for being late to my class? For the fourth time this week.” 

“Erm. We were in the bathroom.” Ron said nervously.

“Together? How interesting.” Snape mocked.

“It won’t happen again.” Harry added weakly.

“You’re right about that. In the future keep your extracurricular activities from making you late to my class!” Snape sneered.

“Hold on! We’re best friends. We weren’t-.” Harry started angrily.

“Sit!” Snape hissed.

Harry grumbled under his breath, and grudgingly took his seat alongside Ron. Both boys looked up to see Draco shoot them a mocking look, only to receive an improper gesture from Harry. The rest of the class went smoothly without any more suggestive comments from Snape and only a few looks from Draco. 

The bell rang signaling the end of potions class, both Harry and Ron grabbed their things and stomped out. They’d only gotten about 20 feet down the hallway when they were both pulled into an empty classroom. Draco and his two  ‘henchmen’ Crabbe and Goyle stood on either sides of the two best friends (just in case anyone was wondering). 

“Well Potter. Care to explain what you Weaselbee were doing in the bathroom?” Draco asked, grinning evilly.  
“Yeah.” Harry snapped, “Nothing!”

“Ah, I see. Of course, why didn’t I think of that?” Draco drawled. 

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of Harry’s lungs when Crabbe’s fist hit him full on in the stomach. 

“Oi, Malfoy. What was that for?” Ron cried.

“You  were saying Potter.” Draco smirked, ignoring Ron.

“We’re best friends, Malfoy. Though I suppose you wouldn’t know what that means, seeing as you won’t ever have one.” Harry managed to say.

He began to question his decisions when Goyle’s fist hit his side.

“Don’t speak to me like that, Potter. We both know you’re not in any position to be speaking to me like that!” Draco growled.

“Meaning what?” Harry ground out.

“Meaning I know what you truly are.” Draco snarled.

“What am I, Malfoy?” Harry asked, somewhat nervous

“I know the he truth. That you’re gay.” Draco grinned wickedly.

“How did you manage to come up with that?” Harry asked calmly, not wanting to show his fear.

“I have my sources. You’ve probably heard what happened to others like you. If we’re lucky the same things will happen to you.” Draco sneered, before he and Crabbe & Goyle left, leaving Ron and Harry alone in an empty classroom.

                                                                                                                                       ###

Draco thought he’d had the best possible day, until he walked into the astronomy tower and saw Harry sitting alone, with his arms wrapped around his middle. 

“Potter.” He said announcing his presence.

Harry jumped, his eyes narrowed as he saw him standing there. Draco could see the tears shining in Harry’s eyes.

“Malfoy.” He said with disdain. 

“Well don’t look so happy to see me.” Draco smirked.

“Apologies.” Harry said tersely. 

Draco turned away from him, both boys didn’t speak for a while until Draco heard sniffling from Harry’s side of the room.

“Potter?” Draco asked, timidly.

“What, Malfoy?” Harry snapped, his voice sounding strangely high.

“Look. I-I’m sorry. For earlier. I-I shouldn’t have done that.” Draco said.

Harry didn’t speak.

“Did you hear me?” Draco asked.

“Yes.” Harry responded.

“And?” 

“And I forgive you. Just promise not to do it again. It hurt.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you. Draco.” Harry whispered, using Draco’s first name for the first time in forever.

“You’re welcome.” Draco smiled, “And Potter if you ever want to grab a butterbeer with me, you know where to find me.” 

And with that Draco left, leaving a stunned Harry alone in the astronomy tower with his thoughts.


	2. Things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry discuss the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it  
> magicai

When Harry walked into potions the next day, Draco was already seated beside him, he sat his books down on the desk,

“Hey.” Draco said, softly, his grey eyes studying Harry.

“Hey.” Harry whispered back. He looked straight into Draco’s eyes, not wanting show him how nervous he was.

“Look Pott-Harry, about last night, I’m sorry if it upset you.” Draco said.

“I-Can we talk about this later?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, meet up tonight?” Draco asked hopefully.

“Meet me in the astronomy tower.” Harry answered, smiling slightly.

Draco smiled to himself, he had a chance, and as far as he was concerned that was all that matter.

The day couldn’t have passed any slower for either boy, Harry was nervous to face Draco, and Draco was anxious to talk to Harry. Each class seemed to pass slower than the one before it. But at last the day was over and soon it was night time.

                                                                                              ***

Draco stood in front of the mirror in his room, he’d spent nearly an hour selecting his clothes. In the end he’d settled on black skinny jeans and a grey knit jumper. He gelled his blond hair back slightly, letting some of his strands fall naturally into place. He quickly pushed his feet into his black oxfords and headed towards the astronomy tower.

                                                                                              ***

Harry sighed as he glanced in his mirror, he had emptied his dresser on to his bed, as he had tried to find something to wear. Eventually he’d settled on dark jeans, and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. He’d given up on trying to fix his hair, and let it stick up in random places. He shoved his feet into his sneakers and raced to the astronomy tower.

When he arrived, Draco was already there waiting for him, the blonde stood staring out over the grounds. He turned as soon as he heard him approach, the moonlight made Draco look like he was glowing. _Always so perfect_ , Harry thought as he looked at him.

“I think we need to talk.” Harry said, wanting to get this over with.

                                                                                     ***

“I think we need to talk.” Harry said, breaking the silence at last.

All Draco could do was nod, finally he spoke,

“Look, if l unsettled you last night, I-I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t unsettle me exactly. But Draco, how long have you felt like this?” Harry asked, earnestly.

“Potter, that’s not important,-” Draco started.

“Yes it is. I thought you hated me, I thought every time you bullied me that it was because you hated me, I even thought you wanted to _kill_ me. So how long?” Harry persisted.

_Since you wouldn’t shake my hand. Since we dueled. Since you were my potions partner. Since our first argument._

“Since we met.” Draco said, not meeting Harry’s eyes..

“Oh.” was all Harry said.

“Look. Harry, this won’t change _anything_ , nothing will be different, I won’t-” Draco said.

“Don’t say that.” Harry said sharply.

“Don’t say what?” Draco asked confused.

“Don’t say nothing will change.” Harry whispered stepping forward.

“Potter.” Draco said softly, Harry frowned, “Harry.”

Harry moved closer and closer to him, until Harry’s lips brushed against his own.

                                                                                           ****

Harry felt Draco gasp slightly as his lips met Draco’s, he grinned slightly against the blonde’s lips. When he finally pulled away, both he and Draco were breathing loudly, he smiled as Draco’s grey eyes met his own green ones.

“Draco, I-.” Harry started.

Draco cut him off by kissing him, he pulled the other boy close to him, wrapping his arms around him. Harry whimpered softly as he slid his tongue into the brunette’s mouth, Draco’s slim fingers twirled Harry’s hair around them.

Draco pulled back, “Well, Harry, who knew you had that in you?” he smirked.

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Draco, and he kissed the blonde’s chin. He shivered slightly in the cold night air, Draco kissed him,

“Let’s go back inside.” he whispered.

Harry smiled and nodded, and let Draco lead him to the Slytherin Common Room.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note from the writer

Hey, so I decided that I'll be continuing with this plot, and these characters in a new story that will be part of a new collection. Hope you read it and enjoy it. It’s coming soon!  
-Magicai

 


End file.
